Broken
by RedMagic
Summary: Crossover with Supernatural Haley was happy to be clung to, She wanted to be Sams salvation. Sam Winchester and Haley James Saley One Shot


**_This might just be the first crossover fic I've ever written (besides the notes for BFC)_**

**Title:** Broken

**Author:** crimsonredmagic

**Fandom:** Supernatural/One Tree Hill

**Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Haley James (Scott)

**Notes: **Complete AU for OTH, set after season 3 SPN

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Schwann owns Haley and Kripke owns Sam.

**Word Count:** 679

* * *

He came and opened up her eyes, saved her brother, won her gratitude, her trust, her loyalty and her heart.

But he was broken in ways she couldn't even begin to fix, a battle weary soldier desperately clinging to anything that could help him forget his pain.

And Haley was happy to be clung to, she wanted to be Sam's salvation, wanted to be the balm that soothed his wounded soul.

He opened up to her slowly but he never let her all the way inside, he never let her know everything.

From first hand experience she knew what he did for 'work'. He battled evil and saved the innocent. He had saved her life and he had saved Lucas.

He never spoke of his own family at least not in any detail.

Sometimes at night lying next to him she'd wake up and hear him mumble in his sleep, he'd call for his father, for his mother and on a few occasions for someone named Jess. Other nights he'd thrash around violently in bed and scream out for his brother Dean.

When she'd wake him, ask him what he was dreaming about, he'd just pull her close, bury his face in her hair and tell her not to worry about it.

He left a lot, off to some unknown place to save somebody else whenever he got a phone call from Bobby, but he was never gone longer then a week and he always kept in contact even if it was just to let her know he was on his way back.

But then things changed, he started disappearing, first for weeks then for months at a time and the only way Haley even knew he was still alive was because Bobby took pity on her and started calling to give her any news he could.

The times he disappeared Haley relied heavily on her roommate, her best friend, in her lowest times Brooke became her angel.

Brooke would always plan things for the two of them to do, trips to the mall, weekend getaways, movie nights and slumber parties, anything she could think of to keep her best friends mind off of Sam Winchester and off of the danger the hunter was in that Haley tended to obsess about.

After months without any word he'd return. Darker and angrier then when he left and constantly on edge. He'd lash out at her for little to no reasons at all, saying things that never failed to shatter her heart into a thousand tiny little pieces.

He'd do everything he could to push her away only to abruptly change his mind and pull her back to him so fast her head would spin and before she knew it she'd be drowning in him once again.

Every time he left she begged him to stay, begged him to tell her why he had to go away for so long.

She begged him not to leave her broken hearted again.

But he would whisper that he had to go and that someday soon he'd explain everything to her.

He would beg her silently with fathomless eyes to wait for him, to not give up on him and then he would leave knowing from the last tear filled look Haley would give him that she would always wait.

Haley thought her waiting would turn out to be for nothing. She began to believe that their life together would just be endless periods of waiting with a few brief moments of time together, forever ending too soon and with too many tears.

She'd almost given up on someday soon so she was caught off guard when Sam frantically knocked at her door and half carried in the man that smelt like fire and looked like death.

When the night came and he told her everything she'd ever wanted to know and so much more, finally breaking down with only her arms to keep him together, Haley knew the days of old were finally over and that her heart would never feel shattered again.

* * *

**Dont want to be a review hoe but...who am I kidding of course I do!**


End file.
